


the arrow of eros

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: ? I guess?, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Greek mythology references!!, M/M, No Dialogue, Sort Of, Unrequited Love, basically I just want to be inside Izaya’s brain, these boys really got me Thinkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Love was a beautiful thing.But it was painful. It was maddening.And it was entirely out of Izaya’s hands.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	the arrow of eros

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my dad for helping me with a lot of this what an icon
> 
> all the talk of eros and his arrows are greek mythology references!

Love was a beautiful thing. 

Izaya’s love for humans was beautiful. He could love them with his whole heart. He could commit to them. They gave him purpose. 

But it was painful. It hurt because it was unrequited. They didn’t love him. He devoted himself to them and all he got in return was the title of _one of the scariest guys in Ikebukuro._ He didn’t want to be scary. Sure, he wanted power. He wanted to be their god. 

But they didn’t worship him. They weren’t even nice to him.

They slapped a label on him and looked away. They used him when they needed him. 

He wanted to be powerful and he was. He wanted to be valued and he wasn’t. 

And his..well, his feelings for Shizuo were different. His feelings were scattered, sporadic, divided. Not divided like cutting something cleanly in half - divided like throwing a grenade and watching everything break into millions of pieces. His feelings were _maddening_ because he couldn’t understand them. 

He was certain he had been shot with Eros’ arrow. Was it tipped with gold or lead?

Could he have been hit by two?

Izaya despised Shizuo’s strength. Shizuo had the ability to beat him and Izaya didn’t like that because Izaya was a _god._ And to Izaya, Shizuo wasn’t even human. His strength was too monstrous to be human. He was a monster, a creature that the gods used as punishment. 

But the reality was that Shizuo really was human and he lived and breathed and felt emotions just like humans did. He had some monstrous parts of him, but so did everyone else. 

And there was part of Izaya that loved that strength. He envied it, he _desired_ it, and so he had to have some respect for the person who held it within him. 

But what a strong desire he had inside of him. And sometimes the lines blurred. He felt desire but what for? For the power or the one that wielded it?

It couldn’t possibly be love. Was he capable of true love? Was he capable of devoting himself to one person? Was he capable of anything past an obsession?

That arrow that had pricked him was grey but with a swipe of his thumb, Izaya smudged away the paint, revealing the gold tip. It wasn’t lead and it never had been. 

The color gold terrified him. He was a god, in love with a beast. A deity, smitten with a demon. It was forbidden. It was wrong. 

And yet, the prick of Eros’ arrows never lies. 

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading! please comment! <3


End file.
